


The Inevitable

by quantumCellist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumCellist/pseuds/quantumCellist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say many things, not all of them true.</p>
<p>The Ancestors of our beloved beta trolls have spent their entire lives running from their fate, hiding from what their society says they must do.</p>
<p>However, in the end the inevitable is always just that: Inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any formatting issues, this was my first time using HTML in AO3 and the auto-formatting messed it up a bit, and I'm not entirely sure how well I fixed it.

 

_They say obedience to a guardian can save you._

 

  
She wonders how this can possibly be true,  
when all it does for her is hold her captive.

 

_They say you will fly, and nothing will bring you down._

 

  
He wants so badly to soar,  
but he knows not how when all the world is trying to hold him down.

 

_They say you get a choice in your fate._

 

  
This has never been the case in his experience.  
In his experience, the world just keeps coming at you and all you can do is delay what's coming.

 

_They say to use your head, for your heart causes only trouble._

 

  
She tries to do so,  
but in the end it is her heart she trusts.

 

_They say to keep your head down and your mouth shut._

 

  
He ignores this,  
for he doesn't see how he can make a difference otherwise.

 

_They say you were born for a reason._

 

  
For the longest time she has tried to serve her purpose,  
but all she wants is a way out.

 

_They say that wit can save you._

 

  
She sure hopes so,  
for oftentimes it seems like wit is all she has.

 

_They say that fortune rules your fate._

 

  
She finds comfort in this statement,  
but she wonders what happens when fortune runs dry.

 

_They say to obey, regardless of your objections._

 

  
He does so,  
for he has not yet encountered the one order he cannot obey.

 

_They say you are part of a higher calling._

 

  
He believes in this,  
and he serves his calling with every ounce of his being.

 

_They say others do not control you._

 

  
He is all too confident in his independence.  
Little does he realize how dependent he truly is.

 

_They say the world keeps coming at you, and you must push it back down again._

 

  
She is all too willing to do so,  
for it is the only way she can survive.


End file.
